


Misadventures on the CockBlock

by Lobbster



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobbster/pseuds/Lobbster
Summary: Ensign Jane Doe wanted peace and quiet - but due to a clerical error lands on an all-female ship instead.





	1. The New Ensign

Ensign Jane fell to his knees and kissed asphalt. “Free!” he cried triumphantly, “I’m finally free!” his crewmates veered around him with looks of disgust. Jane didn’t care. The last 6 months had been horrible. He and his then-girlfriend, let’s call her Soulcrusher, had enlisted on the science vessel HMS Baldur. Their first assignment together! So romantic! But in the first week, they’d had a huge fight – Jane couldn’t even remember what it had been about. From then on, Soulcrusher had made his life a living hell. She screwed everything and everyone on the ship with a penis –and even one shipmate who just barely fit the bill. The manipulative bitch rallied the crew against Jane. Getting people to like you was apparently pretty easy if you were boning their brains out. While she fucked her way through the ship, Jane was stuck cleaning toilets, getting mocked, his food being messed with, and being the first to call on whenever there was a boring, dangerous or otherwise unliked assignment.

Thus, commence with the ground kissing! “Never again”, Jane vowed, “never again will I make THAT mistake again! Don’t mix business and relationships!”

That same evening, he enlisted on the _Chastity_ , on a devout mission and comprised strictly of male crewmembers.

Clerk Moritz saw the light beep on his Videotron. One more? He checked his watch – it was 16:59. He could hurry that one along, he thought. With apathy shared by desk clerks around the world, he opened the application without really paying attention while mumbling quietly to himself. “ _Chastity_ ;… male only… applicant… Jane Doe? Obviously female… reassign… let’s see here…. Ah, the all-female vessel _CockBlock_ is hiring at the same time… and done!” he hurried off the confirmation, just as 5pm came around. His Videotron stopped showing him countless applications, and started showing him porn. His daily nutrient-sludge was dispensed, while his seat reclined 10 degrees into comfort mode. _’What a life!’_ , clerk Moritz thought happily as he sucked on his sludge.

The next day, Jane went to the shipyard, boarding slip in hand. He entered bay 69 as ordered, and got on board. This will be my home for the next year, he thought. No distractions, no games, no WOMEN. He smiled happily as the docking arm behind him retracted. A computer flicked on. “Welcome onboard, Ensign Doe. Please put on your board uniform. The captain will greet you once you’re properly attired.” A slit opened up and dispensed some clothes. _’These are strange’_ , Jane thought. These religious guys sure have peculiar tastes! But who was he to complain? Jane stuffed himself into the tight-fitting shirt that left him bare-bellied and the far too short skirt that barely covered his privates. “All right, computer, I’m ready”, he announced, feeling foolish. The door opened. “Ensign Jane, welcome to…” the captain stopped midsentence. 

The two looked at each other, mouth agape. “NO!” they both yelled together. Then they started yelling at each other.  
“This was supposed to be an all-male trip! And yet here you are! Female! A total babe! What’s going ON?” Jane demanded.  
“A man, on my ship? Impossible! The crew can’t handle it! They have… special needs! I’ve spent ages getting them under control! You’ll ruin EVERYTHING!” the Captain blustered. 

“Computer!” she yelled. “Abort flight! Escort Ensign Jane back to Station!” the Computer whirred. “Negative. Autopilot engaged. Flight pattern locked. Status change would deplete inordinate amounts of fuel. Request denied.” “DENIED? Sonova…” the captain took a deep breath. 

“All right. Looks like we both got screwed here. I have no choice but to keep you on board until our first refueling stop, then you’re off my ship.” 

“Suits me fine,” countered Jane, “this isn’t what I signed up for.” 

“Glad we’ve settled that, then. Until then, I’ll have to hide you from my crew. When they find out there’s a male on board, there’ll be… insubordination. You’re refined to my quarters until further notice, for your own good. Now, how to get you there without anyone noticing…” 

The captain busied herself in the airlock, trying to find something to use. That gave Jane ample opportunity to take a better look. His anger quickly faded and was replaced by more base feelings. The captain was sporting similar duds as he was. She might have more stripes, but her skirt was just as short. And boy, she didn’t have anything to hide! Whenever she bent over to check a compartment, Jane got a good look at her firm, apple-cheeked ass. When she stretched, her skimpy top barely managed to contain her stunning breasts. Her face was sporting lips that made men fantasize, and was framed by thick locks of curly blonde hair. Being refined to her quarters sounded like a good idea, after all! Maybe solace and chastity was the wrong approach to right the wrongs that had been done to him. A couple weeks of banging his brains out might do him just as well, Jane thought. 

“Ah, here we go. Put this on”, the captain ordered and tossed him a spacesuit. “Don’t you think it’ll be obvious when I’m walking next to you?” Jane asked, doubtfully. “I’ll wheel you around and pretend the spacesuit needs fixing. It’s not perfect, but it will have to do. And call me Captain Conway.” Jane snapped to attention and gave a sharp salute “Aye, sir! I’m Ensign Jane Doe!” “I see. I’m starting to see how this mess got started. Oh, and Ensign?” She leaned closer, pressing her ample chest against him and putting her mouth close to his ear. Her hand wandered down and toyed with Jane’s dick. He’d become rock-hard just from looking at her, and his erection was jutting proudly out of the skimpy uniform. “Keep this guy in check while you’re on board”, she whispered in a sultry voice before giving him an affectionate squeeze. He gulped. Easier said than done, he thought as she withdrew her hand. 


	2. A helpful hand

Ensign Jane had squeezed into the spacesuit and then lay belly-down on the grav-wagon as Captain Conway commanded. The feeling was weird – grav-wagons where designed to haul cargo with strong anti-gravitational fields, keeping them suspended in the air. Luckily, Ensign Jane had many hidden talents, and he’d won the local planking challenge two years in a row. He didn’t move a muscle as the Captain started the grav-wagon towards her cabin.

Their voyage did not go undetected, however. “Drat”, whispered the captain as she saw another crewmember approaching, “remember the plan, don’t move, whatever happens!”

Jane did as he was told. From his limited field of vision, he could only make out two furry legs as the crewmember reached them. “Captain Conway!” a squeaky voice started, “the tech staff have been through my medicine cabinet again! I demand them kept in check!” “Don’t worry, Nurse Neko”, said the captain in a soothing voice. “I’ll take care of it. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

A purple tail twitched into Jane’s view. Definitely not human. “What’s that, anyway?” a voice purred. “I’m bringing a malfunctioning space suit to engineering,” answered the captain brusquely.   
“Oh? The Captain herself, busying herself with menial labor?” Jane could feel a hand squeezing his back, his legs… and then his buttocks. “I think you’re hiding something!” said the nurse slyly.   
“I assure you, everything is in order”, Conway lied. Jane heard a ripping sound near his butt. “Nurse Neko, stop damaging company property! Get your claws off the suit!” But it was too late – Neko had cut a neat hole in the seat of the suit, exposing Jane’s butt to the cold fluorescent light. Neko gasped. “It’s… a man!” she exclaimed. “No, no, no. Just a malfunctioning synthetic.”   
“Is that so?” Neko asked coily. She extended a claw and placed it on Jane’s butt. “Sure feels real”, she purred, and slowly pricked Jane’s behind with her sharp claw. He gritted his teeth. “Oh yes, they sure do”, Captain Conway answered, determined to keep the charade going. The nurse extended her claw even more into Jane’s poor bottom, toying with him. “Well, there’s one way to know for sure!” she said. Jane heard another ripping sound, then felt his cock plopping out of a new hole in the suit. 

Jane gritted his teeth. _Stay strong_ , he thought before Neko started stroking his cock. Her soft, furry hands felt amazing, and apparently, she was highly skilled – she knew all the right moves. Jane got rock hard in an instant. He could almost hear Neko smiling. “Oh yes, they do feel more lifelike” she purred. Her fingers started teasing the sensitive underside of Jane’s glans, working his frenulum. Up and down, up and down… Jane gritted his teeth and tried to avoid the inevitable. But it was no use. A handjob like this didn’t come along every day. With a groan and a shudder, Jane shot his load over Neko’s teasing hand. “Now THAT’S something no synthetic can do!” exclaimed Nurse Neko triumphantly, licking hot cum off her fingers with pleasure. “Will you keep your voice down!” hissed Captain Conway. “All right, it’s a man! He was wrongly assigned. I’m smuggling him to my quarters so things on board don’t get out of control. Will you keep quiet about this?” 

“Hmmm”, said Nurse Neko, stalling for time. She was toying with Jane again, stroking his glans with her tail. She got him rock hard again with little effort. “I can do that. On one condition. There’s still a lot I don’t know about human male anatomy. I want three hours with him, each day.” “One hour!” “Two hours.” “All right, fine!” “Yay!” Nurse Neko teased Jane’s sensitive frenulum with a sudden burst of speed, making him cum again in an instant. She drew her tail away immediately, ruining his second orgasm with a coquettish giggle. Jane groaned in frustration. The playful girl opened his visor to get a good look at the panting Jane.   
“Hi there! We’re gonna have soooo much fun together!” she said and gave Jane a naughty kiss before shutting the visor again and giving his cock one last good-bye squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Captain Conway and Jane managed to get to her cabin without any more incidents. Conway closed the door and flicked the grav-wagon off. Jane landed on the ground with a dull thud. “Ow! What was that for?” “Oh, I don’t know, maybe for jizzing all over a crewmember? I told you to keep your cock in check! Now we’ll have to deal with her!”   
“That wasn’t my fault!” complained Jane. “Do you know what that girl can DO with her hands? No man would’ve been able to stand that!”  
“Tsk. You barely lasted a minute. I expected more.”  
Jane started getting out of the spacesuit during the conversation. “What was with that, anyway? I mean, I’m no prude, but that girl was more than forward.”  
Conway sighed. “I told you, my crew is… special. I’ve spent years putting it together. Somehow, I always ended up with girls who had problems with men in one way or another. After a while, I just accepted it and seeked out girls that wouldn’t function in a regular crew. I’ve got Nymphos who can’t keep their head straight when there’s guys around, girls like Neko who would rather toy around with a cock all day instead of getting work done… this whole ship only functions because of one very strict rule: no men allowed. You being here not only endangers yourself, but my crew and my mission. We have to be more careful.”

Jane looked at Conway with respect. “Sounds like you’ve managed to keep a difficult crew in check, Captain.” She puffed out her considerable chest. “Five years, no incidents on board. Although there’s certain spaceports we’re no longer allowed to dock… letting my girls out for some R&R usually leads to trouble. Anyway, let’s fuck.” She unbuttoned her top. Two amazing breasts bounced into Jane’s view. “Um… excuse me? What now?”  
“Keeping this rowdy lot in check has kept me busy, Ensign. I haven’t been with a man in ages. You’ve been assigned to my crew, but I have to keep you confined to my quarters. So the least you can do is fuck me silly. That’s an order.”  
Jane just stood there. “You’re not serious, are you?”  
Conway rolled her eyes. “And you’re not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Here, let me make myself clear.” She went down on her knees in front of him and reached underneath his uniform skirt. She licked the last of the cum off his cock before he could say anything. “Mmmh. I love how easy it is to grab this guy. Remind me not to give you any underwear.”   
Conway’s luscious lips wrapped around his manhood. Jane’s knees wobbled. He had come twice in quick succession all ready and wasn’t sure if he was up to the task. But Conway was a pro – he went rock hard yet again as her tongue played with his glans. He felt her hands on his ass. Not his style, usually, but he could-  
“OW!” he cried as he felt a sharp pain on his butt. “What did you do?!”  
Conway let go of his cock and grinned. “Viagra 5.0. We bought a ton the stuff for resale when the firm went bust. A bad investment. Apparently, most men don’t like that it’s administered as a shot… but it’ll help get you through the night.”

Jane rubbed his aching butt. Conway had hit the exact same spot that Neko had poked earlier – coincidence, or was she teasing him on purpose? As he thought that, he could feel his cock and balls swell. “Whoa, what the hell?” “This stuff is great, isn’t it? Apparently the old ones just gave long erections. The new ones heighten your sperm production, your sensitivity, and your size – and just wait for your orgasms!” She kissed his glans, which swelled even bigger than usual. Just the little sucking she did was too much – Jane got dizzy and had to sit down. Conway wasted no time, and started grinding her heart-shaped ass against his crotch. “Spank me, Ensign. That’s an order”, she purred. Jane felt obliged to follow the order through. He spanked Conway’s right buttock, hard, leaving a red handprint on her ass when he withdrew his hand. “More”, she moaned, enjoying herself. Jane did as he was told. Each time his hand found it’s target, Conway shivered with pleasure. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and slid him in. Jane gasped. The girl was tight and wet, her hips gyrated in a nice rhythm. “I’m close”, he moaned. Conway smiled and kept her steady pace, until Jane finally shot his third load for the day into the Captain. “Mmmh, that was nice”, she smiled before they both fell down on the bed, panting and naked. 

The two lay there, intertwined. Conways hand softly stroked and massaged Jane’s cock, already hard again against her gorgeous body. He was playing with her ample breasts, marveling at her firm, round nipples. Conway didn’t wait long before she slid him in for another round. _I could get used to this_ , thought Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane drifted from sleep to awareness with a smile. He was having such a nice dream! He opened his eyes, and reality caught up with him. Nurse Neko had her head between his legs, bobbing softly up and down. Another realization dawned on him – he was in the midst of cumming, hard. “Hrng”, he articulated as he pumped his load into Neko’s hungry mouth. She didn’t seem to mind one bit. “So that’s how it tastes straight from the tap. Yummy!” she said when he was done, wiping her full lips with her hand. Then she snuggled up to him. “What’s going on?” Jane said, not yet awake enough for witty banter. 

“Oh, it’s my two hours! Remember the deal I made with the Captain? I get two hours alone time with you. Each. And. Every. Day.” She purred, punctuating each word with a stroke of his cock. “I’ve been at it for 20 minutes so far. Studying your reactions while you slept was very informative. But now, we can really get started.”

Jane shook his head. “Lady, if you think I’ll do what you want for two hours, you’re crazy.” He tried to get up. That’s when he finally noticed the shackles around his hands and feet. Neko giggled. “It’s not like I’m giving you much of a choice. Just try to relax. This is all highly scientific!”

Jane doubted that. He had put two and two together. Nurse Neko was an Ishtari. Her race was known for their loose morals, inquisitive nature and playful demeanor. But Jane didn’t get much time to muse about what was going through head, before she bent down and focused on his head.

Jane squirmed as she playfully licked his cockhead. He didn’t want to, but instantly hardened again. He was rewarded with a long kiss on his sensitive tip. Her mouth felt soft and warm, and she obviously enjoyed what she was doing. “Mmmmh”, went Neko as she let her tongue explore him. Jane started sweating as she worked his cock. He was close already! 

Apparently, Neko noticed as well. “Oh no, not yet!” she said with a grin, then slowed her tempo down to a crawl. The girl concentrated solely on his glans, giving it flicking licks or languishing kisses. Jane panted. Each flick of her tongue was intense. She had slowed down, but she never stopped, keeping him close to the edge. “This edge play is supposed to drive men crazy. Is that true?” she asked with an innocent smile in-between kisses. Jane couldn’t answer. His mind was hyper-focused on his cock. By his estimation, she’d been working him for an hour at least. He glanced at the clock next to the bed. Ten minutes! How???

“Oh, don’t worry… we’ve got LOTS of time”, smiled Neko before taking him back into her warm mouth. Jane moaned. 

The minutes crawled by. Sometime after the first hour, Neko started caressing his balls in addition to her never-ending cockteasing. They were swollen and filled to the brim. Her gentle caresses didn’t do much to alleviate that. Neko never tired of using her mouth, flicking her tongue this way and that. She kept getting him close to the edge, than backed off with a giggle. By Jane’s estimation, he had been close to cumming more than a dozen times, each more frustrating than the last. Finally, his salvation came in the form of a PA announcement. “Nurse Neko, you’re urgently needed on deck” called Captain Conway. “Aw, pity – seems my two hours are up!” said Neko after she reluctantly let go of Jane’s cock. He shuddered with relief that this ordeal was finally over. Neko got up and went to the door. “Hey! What about me?” Jane called after her, straining against his shackles, “you can’t leave me like this!”  
“Oh, you’re right! Sorry about that!” said Neko and sauntered back over. Her eyes were gleaming with mischief. Instead of untying him as he’d hoped, Neko rifled through her purse and got out a small vibro egg. With a grin, she fastened the egg right over Jane’s frenulum and put it on the lowest setting. The egg started vibrating slowly, sending shivers down Jane’s overworked and sensitive cock. Neko leaned in for one last kiss, right on the tip, getting him close to the edge once more for good measure. “Have fun!” she purred.


	5. Chapter 5

When the door to Captain Conway’s room finally opened again, Jane was close to tears. “Finally!” he said. “It’s been three hours! Help me!”

Captain Conway came in and raised an eyebrow. Jane was tied to her bed spread-eagled and sweating profoundly. He was naked, except for a tiny vibrating egg tied to his cock. His balls where as big as Kiwis and blue, while his cock was red and throbbing. He was leaking precum. “I should’ve known Neko would do something like this”, sighed Conway, and started undressing. She was in no rush. Jane was whimpering. “C’mon, help me already!”   
“Well, what would you have me do? Want me to turn that thing off? I can do that.”  
Jane thought about this, which wasn’t easy in his current condition. “No…”, he said weakly.   
“Well, what do you want me to do? Tell me.”   
“Make me cum!” he finally begged, “please, please make me cum!”   
“Ah. I guess that can be arranged”, said Conway with a smile. She took off her slip and carefully placed it on Jane’s throbbing cock. Her warm hand wrapped around his aching balls. She opened her mouth and leaned in close. Jane closed his eyes in anticipation…

“Captain Conway to deck please, Captain Conway to deck”, whined the PA system. Conway straightened up immediately and put her uniform back on. “No. No!” whined Jane. “Sorry, honey. Looks like you’ll have to wait a little longer.” Conway smiled as she saw his cock twitch with frustration underneath her slip. “I’ll be back later.” She left her slip where it was and risked going commando, then left the room with a smirk on her face.

As soon as she did, the shadows near the door swirled and took shape. Nurse Neko waved coquettishly to Jane. “Hi!” she grinned. “You? How did you…” “We Ishtari can turn invisible. Didn’t you know that?” she asked innocently, then swayed over to him. “I had to sneak back in and see what hours of constant teasing would do to your cute cock”, she smiled. She sat down in front of Jane and slowly pulled the slip off his twitching, aching cock. She squeaked with joy when she saw his swollen balls. “I knew two doses of Viagra would do the trick! These are the biggest I’ve ever seen!” “Two doses?” Jane asked, confused. “While you slept, silly. Anyway, I think it’s time for some release… unless you don’t want to?” she asked coyly. Jane shook his head with trembling lips. “All right then!” She opened her mouth slightly and leaned over. Jane could feel her warm breath on his cock, could feel her lips gently touching him. _Finally_ , he thought and got ready for the orgasm of his life.

Neko withdrew her sweet, inviting mouth. “Actually, I have a better idea,” she smiled. Jane wanted to scream. “Just let me cum already!” he cried. “Patience is a virtue”, Neko giggled, knowing full well what she was doing to the poor guy. She reached over to the vibro egg, careful not to touch Jane’s cock so as to avoid any ‘accidents’. “Now, what happens when we increase the speed here…”

“Two…”  
Jane gritted his teeth. He had been on edge for 5 hours straight. Even a little increase in tempo would most likely lead to an earth-shattering orgasm.

“Three…”  
Jane could feel the build up. It was finally happening!

“And ten.”  
Jane gasped when Neko put the vibration to maximum and put Conways slip back on his trembling cock. It was way more than any man could handle. He started coming in long, thick gushes. Neko smiled wickedly as he came in rapid succession, spreading his seed over Conway’s underwear, most of the bed, and himself. “Enough”, Jane panted inbetween orgasms, but Neko had no intention of slowing down the tempo. She watched with amazement as Jane bucked and came once again. “Way to go, Jane! Three in a row! I’m proud of you!” she clapped. Jane’s balls where throbbing again, but for different reasons. He felt spent. But the vibration was too intense. And apparently, the Viagra shots had done the trick. He came yet again, his back arching in a painful spasm as he shot another load into Conway’s underwear. 

Neko could hear footsteps outside and put the vibration level back to one, before slinking into the shadows again. The door opened and Conway entered the room. “What the-? Hey! I was looking forward to doing that!” she said as she saw the mess. There was cum everywhere. Jane’s cock was throbbing achingly, the slow vibration painfully keeping him erect. Neko grinned from the shadows. ‘See you tomorrow!’ she mouthed silently and blew him a kiss before slinking out of the door undetected. Conway, meanwhile, couldn’t help but smile. “All that just because I put my slip on your cock? I guess I really make you horny. That’s so sweet! Now bend over for your shot – I still want my turn.”

Jane collapsed on the bed, too spent to argue. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
